


How did you manage this?

by Rosiethemaid12



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Children, Demons, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Smut, Time Loop, Top Asuka Ryo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiethemaid12/pseuds/Rosiethemaid12
Summary: Ryo finally did it, he finally went through a loop where he managed to not kill akira, in fact he managed to get akira to fall inlove with him, to try and mold him the way he craved. Of course akira's pathetic humanity still got in the way, so killing the humans was a struggle. But not as horrible as the other loops he was subjected to.Dust settled, the drug had kicked in, and akira's weakened body collapsed before their fated final fight would happen, the other devilmen who swore to Akira's side were either captured or killed. Finally, this loop ended perfectly..
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	1. Update on stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to my friend about this show when a thought occured, hey there are multiple time loops meaning aus and alt storylines Coooould be plausible.  
> 👉👈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna talk a bit before the next chapter

Heya guys! Update! I've been writing my chapters on my notepad! Meaning while it'll take slightly longer the chapters are going to be longer! So good news the next chapter is gonna have smut! If you don't like that you can skip that chapter. Comment whatcha want to I'd be glad to hear feedback!


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira had only been awake for a few hours and yet he felt oddly sad, why? He had no clue why, something felt off but of course he was more confused about akira's appearance. He was very different, long curly hair, wings, no clothes and...booobiiiieess...No no, Akira shook his head clearing that thought. He had questions needing answers.

Akira had only been awake for a few hours and yet he felt oddly sad, why? He had no clue why, something felt off but of course he was more confused about Ryo's appearance. He was very different, long curly hair, wings, no clothes and...booobiiiieess...No no, Akira shook his head clearing that thought. He had questions needing answers.

"Ryo, what happened to you?" Akira's eyebrows were furrowed, was he a devilman now? What happened while he was in a coma? All he could manage out from his fuzzy consciousness was a surpisingly timid word. "Boobs..."

Like a record scratch, Ryo's eyebrows shot up, then, he laughed, a hand on his face and his eyes shut. "Really? You just wake up from a coma and that literally all you could say? 'Boobs' I would be offended if they weren't mine." Akira felt a little shameful from the teasing scolding. How could he think with his dick? He just woke up, cried a little about his mother, and is now looking at boobs. This is just freaky.

He instead tried to get up so he'd stop staring. He felt dizzy however, unable to get out of bed. He felt stiff needing to stretch but he also felt heavy, like lead. He instead sat up, that was pretty much easier. His hair was a mess, curly, unkempt, definitely longer, about a few inches to the point it framed his face.

"Ryo..please what do you mean the demons took over?" He was quiet, he needed water, he was so thirsty. Watching Ryo's expression was interesting, it wasn't upset, looking more pleased. "The demons took over the human race. Plain and simple Akira. I am Satan, but I'm still Ryo to you." He brushed Akira's hair up with a hand, climbing onto him, a hand on his chest. 

"You don't need to worry anymore Akira, no one can bother us, just us till needed. I can change your body, you could possibly bare my young if I wish." His tone was shifting to almost giddy, he felt what might be called happy. Akira looked uncomfortable, scooting back a little. "Ryo, i'm not sure I want that..atleast not yet..I wanna know if anyone I know at all is alive..please.." 

Akira held a little hope, Ryo simply shook his head, sighing. "Akira, if they were alive they're probably demons now, like what happened with your mother's death. None of them matter now. Nothing besides us needs to matter now."

Akira felt shattered, he had changed himself, taken a huge risk of his life all of his efforts in vein. He couldn't even stop demons from taking over. He felt like utter shit now. How could he let himself fucking fail, to let himself fall into a damn coma and be blindsided with drastic changes when he woke. He felt like he was in a dream. Was this the damn twilight zone...? He fucking wished for this to be a dream, but as he felt hands push him back to laying down, a weight at his side, he felt more tired than upset.

Maybe he could rest a little longer, wake up to his life, demons, devilman all just being a realistic fever dream...maybe..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also got a discord you guys can add!   
> (A cutie pie#0207)


	3. Smut chapter!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhuhuhu this chapter is smut it took me a while to write because my dumbass is lazy this is the fucking longest chapter i've written tbh honestly I might try to make long chapters like this! Comment if you'd like please!

●SMUT ALERT SMUT ALERT●

Akira whined, feeling hands kneed his ass, a mouth latching onto his chest. He had fallen asleep again, exhausted even though he slept for so long. The hands ceased their groping, as one of them moved up, cramming two fingers in his mouth. "Mhn!" The fingers pressed down on his tongue, partially gagging him. The other hand resumed kneeding and groping him, mouth moving to the other side of his chest. Akira was blushing worse, feeling his blood run south.

Soon the fingers were removed from his mouth, moving to press into him. "R-Ryo..fuck wait..." They pushed in, shutting him up. A lewd moan escaped him, he was rolled onto his back legs bent to his chest and spread. Ryo was between them, smirking down at him, but he was back to his more familiar appearance. It seemed oddly comforting, muscles relaxing at the comforting sight. 

"There we go..Such a good boy..~" Ryo praised, slipping the slicked fingers in deeper, brushing against something that felt, good to Akira. He was moaning as fingers fucked into him and Akira was moaning like some virgin. Scissoring open in him thrusting slowly to let him savor this feeling. The fingers slid out leaving Akira woefully empty, he whined out as Ryo left to grab something. 

"Oh hush Akira, good things come to those who wait." Ryo chided, pulling a small glass bottle from a drawer. He returned to him, right between his legs, opening up the bottle and he poured the bottle's contents onto Akira. The lube made his skin slicked up, fingers were pressed back into him, working the lube in thoroughly. His other hand stroking himself, he wanted Akira to be fully prepped and himself lubed so that its enjoyable for both of them. He knew Akira could handle rough treatment but he wanted something softer..more heartfelt than passion filled.

Akira shuttered softly as the fingers left him again and something bigger was swiftly entered. A low noise escaped him, eyes moving down, watching Ryo thrust in smoothly. It felt much better than a few fingers, and it was a pleasurable feeling. "Ryo..hn fuck.." Akira groaned but then he yelped when teeth buried themselves into his shoulder.

It hurt as the bite broke skin, but the pain was replaced with need as Ryo pulled away, hips thrusting at a meager starting pace. He wasn't gonna rush Akira yet. It had been some time, and he wanted to enjoy this feeling. Knowing that he controlled everything. Ryo was considerably more petite than Akira. It was so gratifying, that he could dominate him, someone who's power could possibly rival his own. 

"Ohh fuck..." Akira groaned softly, he was practically buzzing with pleasure, it was warm and tingly. The bed creaked lightly with each slow thrust. Ryo was leaving soft bites, sucking dark little marks along his collar bone and neck. Slowly the thrusts began to slowly grow faster, and the noises raised in volume. "Ryoo.." He moaned again. Tongue hung out from his mouth slightly, teeth sharp to the point it lightly cut his tongue.

Ryo took advantage of that, kissing him to lick the blood up, slowly moving faster. Akira drooled, he was a mess. Soon the thrusts began to be desprate and sloppy, each one a pounding pace with no real tempo.

"Hnn..fuck I'm gonna cum Akira..You ready?"

Akira nodded dumbly, lost in a cloud of needy lust and could only moan as an answer. And with a nice harsh thrust they both came, Akira trembled lightly, and Ryo panted. They both sleepily cuddled eachother, sweat beading down warm bodies. 

"I love you..." 

"Love you too Akira..."


	5. A bit of a hiatus

HEY GUYS UH im so sorry for the lack of updates i've been working on my school work, plus I'm sorta stuck on the chapter i'm writing, I just wanted to tell you i'm NOT stopping the fic im sorta just in a writing limbo.


	6. A fucky wucky

I did a fuck up and ruined this, like deadass like it deleted some chapters and duplicated other chapters like im heartbroken because I just wanted to update it and now its all fucked up.


End file.
